Steve Jobs reinvent mobile phone through iPhone in 2007, and open the gate of the global mobile Internet. In the age of smart phones, emerging new IM (Instant Messenger) tools, such as iMessage, WhatsApp, Line, Talk, WeChat, Weibo (China Twitter) and so on. Because it is free or very low prices, sending text messages (even voice messages) to each other use these new IM tools, and have better user experience. It is huge impact to traditional SMS services, and voice services, provided by telecommunication carriers. Telecom companies urgently need new product and new technology to save the SMS and voice services, against OTT (over the top) product of Internet companies such as WhatsApp and WeChat etc.
Present invention will reinvent “SMS” and “Phone Call”, founding a new social communication system.